


Mark

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: *原著向，一九九六年*一些必要的说明：起源于昨天和春老师对莱和狗的第882738次讨论，极度难过下有了这篇。部分引自卷五原文，部分沿用1.0的私设
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mark

莱姆斯沉默地进入魔法部的中庭，一时间忘了自己为什么会在这儿。电梯门嘎吱嘎吱地打开，一大群抱着公文的男女巫师从狭小的空间中涌出。他在人群中狼狈地躲闪几下，一边低声咕哝着“对不起”，一边快速地退到墙边去；下意识地将双臂抱在胸前，他心不在焉地摸着手肘上的补丁，终于想起自己的目的：替小天狼星登记。

自魔法部一役后，他的记忆力出现了可怕的衰退。好消息：他正在适应；坏消息：如果他忘了什么，再也没有人来提醒他了。

“七层，魔法体育运动司，包含英国和爱尔兰魁地奇联盟指挥部、官方高布石俱乐部和滑稽产品专利办公室。”冷淡的女声在头顶回荡；和莱姆斯一起上来的小个子女巫走出了电梯，几只纸飞机趁着闸门合拢的一瞬间钻进来，在顶灯下优雅地抖着机翼。

“第五层，国际魔法合作司，包含国际魔法贸易标准协会、国际魔法法律办公室和国际魔法师联合会英国席。”

门开了，两个裹着长袍的外国巫师叽叽喳喳地踏进来，仿佛在争辩些什么。莱姆斯安静地往墙角站了站，微微低下头去。

“第四层，神奇动物管理控制司，包含野兽、异类和幽灵办公室、妖精联络处和害虫咨询处。”

有趣的是，第四层看起来更像是他的目的地。还在念书的时候，彼得曾建议莱姆斯来这儿上班：他以为神奇动物管控司是为像他这样的巫师更好就业而创造的。

“第三层，魔法事故和灾害司，包含逆转偶发事件小组、记忆注销指挥部和麻瓜问题调解委员会。”

小天狼星说莉莉会很适合这里：“可以随意使用一忘皆空，就像她每次对付叉子那样。”

“她只是从詹姆面前走过罢了。”

“第二层，魔法法律执行司．包含禁止滥用魔法司、傲罗指挥部和威森加摩管理机构。”

“抱歉。”他拍了拍面前的巫师，侧身从人群中挤出。

施过魔法的窗户显示出雷暴的景象：巨大的雨滴不断地敲打着玻璃，苍白的枝型闪电时不时照亮昏暗的走廊。“这个出场才够邪恶，”耳边突然传来一阵窃笑，莱姆斯迷惑地转了转头，发现走廊里空无一人，“和我很配。”

莱姆斯机械地顺着走廊前进，经过一个拐角后才想起：那是小天狼星的声音。

傲罗指挥部是一个被分成无数隔间的开放区域，位于两扇栎木大门的后方。莱姆斯从口袋里拿出米勒娃.麦格写的介绍信，再抬头时，一位戴着单片镜的灰发女士就像幻影显形般出现在他的面前：

“艾米莉亚.博恩斯。”女士率先向他伸出手；掌心接触时，莱姆斯感到一阵久违的温暖：“莱姆斯.卢平，很感谢您愿意抽时间来——”

“米勒娃给我写了信。”魔法法律执行司司长快速地打断了他，“请到我的办公室来，如你所见，这里有些乱。”

作为魔法部中规模最大的部门，司长办公室显得略有些寒酸：光秃秃的桌面堆满文件，靠墙的大立柜中摆满了稀奇古怪的魔法器具；办公室中的窗户也是一副暴雨的景象，水珠甚至顺着窗沿慢慢渗透，打湿了窗帘的一角。唯一称得上体面的只有办公桌后的扶手椅，坐垫干净且蓬松，要么是新买的，要么根本没怎么用过。

艾米莉亚.博恩斯让他在对面坐下，挥动魔杖叫来两杯热茶：“我都听说了，我非常，非常为你感到难过。”

“该道歉的是我。”莱姆斯感激地用双手捧住茶杯取暖；明明是夏天，指尖却总是冻得发颤，“我只是和麦格教授提了一句，她就为我写了介绍信……说起来很难以启齿，毕竟已经没有必要了。”

“没有的事。”艾米莉亚.博恩斯斩钉截铁地再次打断他，从抽屉中找出一盒蝾螈形状的饼干：“吃一块吧。”

“谢谢。”甜味从舌尖传来，化作几缕久违的愉悦，“我这次来是为了帮朋友进行阿尼玛格斯注册的，不知道教授有没有和您仔细讲？”

“米勒娃稍微提了几句，我更愿意从你这儿听到更多。”艾米莉亚.博恩斯从手边的文件堆上拿下一张羊皮纸，“能够成为阿尼玛格斯的巫师很少，因此可以在司长处进行直接注册，我这里还有她的存档呢。至于你——和你的朋友，因为情况特殊，你可以代他们填写。你要几份？”

“一份就够了。另外一个朋友有个儿子——我想他会更愿意自己来。至于另一个，我情愿不要提起他。”

“好。”表格被放上桌面，速记羽毛笔从笔筒中激动地跳了出来，“我们有半个小时。”

“好。”莱姆斯看着女巫将羊皮纸拉到自己面前，又喝了一口茶。

“注册者姓名？”

“小天狼星.奥里安.布莱克。”大脚板。

“成为阿尼玛格斯时的年龄？”

“十六岁。”

他推开寝室门的一刻，以为自己中了一个非常精妙的混淆咒：一头巨大的驯鹿正趴在地毯中央啃苹果挞，自己的床上有一只黑狗在聚精会神地闻来闻去。

“阿尼玛格斯形态是？”

“纯黑色纽芬兰犬。” 第一眼以为是黑熊，结果胸口并没有一弯月牙形的白色标志，这让他松了口气。

“有任何特征吗？”

“体型偏大，皮毛油亮。”看起来总是得意洋洋的，对巧克力有危险的好奇心，人形时却不爱吃。痛恨抛接球游戏，飞盘同上。“……无明显特征。”

“成为阿尼玛格斯的动机？”

泪水毫无预兆地溢满了眼眶。回忆如同滚滚洪流将他淹没：绞尽脑汁试图掩盖的一年级，用光了所有的借口；冷战，争吵频发的二年级，带着嘴角的淤青去教室，莉莉.伊万斯对此产生误会，不由分说地将詹姆大骂一顿，却加深了后者对她的迷恋；三年级，懒于询问后的短暂安宁，愈加频繁的夜游，秘密讨论，却在自己走近时消弭得一干二净，这让他很受伤；四年级，暴风雨中的魁地奇球赛，詹姆从扫帚上滑下，摔断一条胳膊，小天狼星落地后和斯莱特林的找球手厮打起来，被霍琦夫人禁赛三周，错过了接下来的比赛和近乎囊中物的学院杯；五年级……

驯鹿吃光从厨房偷来的赃物，恋恋不舍地用舌头在盘子上扫来扫去；黑狗听见开门的动静，立马像一道黑色闪电般向他扑来：

“汪！！”

所以这并不是一个混淆咒。他茫然地伸手搂住黑狗的脖颈，惊讶于指尖传来的触感，“……小天狼星？是你吗？”

“嗷——”黑狗快乐地摇着尾巴，用鼻吻拱他的手，“汪！”

“你得先变回来才能向我炫耀，”他笑了，抱怨中带着鼻音。从黑狗身上传来的热度和重量就像一件大衣将四肢，心脏同时裹住；毛孔渐次打开，暖流与战栗迅速地从腹部蔓延开来，他无法控制自己，只好将头埋进黑狗胸前丰厚的皮毛中，“……闭嘴。”

黑狗温柔地喷了喷鼻子，假装没注意到胸前传来的湿意。

等他再次抬起头时，女巫正用一种理解的，哀伤的目光打量他。

“不好意思。”莱姆斯狼狈地清了清嗓子，“……我只是意识到，我从来没问过原因。”

“我有些例子给你。”艾米莉亚.博恩斯摘下眼镜，用手帕擦了擦，“有人说因为想成为傲罗，成为阿尼玛格斯有助于执行任务，另一些人只是想尝试新东西。在我这里登记过的只有两个人，如果你想，我可以去一趟资料室。”

“不，不用麻烦。”他深深地吸了一口气，用右手捂住了眼睛，“请给我一分钟，我需要想一想。”

说起来是很奇怪的：在这件事情上，原因和提问一同缺失了。

他不是没有和自己进行过争论：首先，成为阿尼玛格斯是一件非常困难，非常有挑战性的事情，这一特质已足够将它划进掠夺者的愿望清单；其次，拥有动物形态能带来许多便利，也为更多的恶作剧创造了条件；最后，按照友人们的一贯思路……这个秘密大概能成为捕获潜在对象的制胜球。

然而真是这样吗？如果只是这样的话，那为什么小天狼星没有在事后拿他的眼泪开玩笑？

别傻了，他严厉地呵斥自己，毛茸茸的小问题即使是动机之一，那也一定是最微末的那个。

然而詹姆从来没有用这个秘密去和莉莉搭话。

想想那些恶作剧！

有，但是很少；与之相反的，满月时他再也不是孤独一人了。

好吧。那个严厉的声音微微软化下来，也许这件事的确和你有关。可是有关到什么程度呢？他们的性格你是知道的，“头脑一热”才是掠夺者的永动机，有些时候甚至根本没有理由。

成为阿尼玛格斯需要长时间的准备。小天狼星都告诉我了，从三年级开始……

……好吧，你想表明什么呢？

我想表明什么呢？或许是，我，莱姆斯.约翰.卢平，也能有被关心，被抚慰的时刻？我，一个贫穷且内向的狼人，也能拥有甘愿为自己付出生命危险的朋友？我，一个习惯用谎言搪塞，恨不得时刻躲在床幔后方的胆怯灵魂，也有值得包容，值得尊重的秘密？亦或许，成为狼人并不是我的错，我不需要独自承受那足以将肉体和灵魂一并撕碎的苦痛？

好吧，没有激动的必要，你的结论是？

他们是为了我才……成为阿尼玛格斯的。

这大概是你一生中说过的最自大的话了。

但你知道我是对的。

“不好意思，这肯定超过一分钟。”把手拿下来的时候，他甚至露出了一个笑容，“我找到答案了。”

“好，”女巫的速记笔重新跳回纸面，“那么，动机是？”

“为帮助一个应该被帮助的人。*”他顿了顿，挺直了背，“莱姆斯.约翰.卢平，小天狼星在校时期的好友，是一位在神奇动物司注册过的狼人，为了陪伴他度过满月时的变形，因此成为阿尼玛格斯：一个众所周知的事实，狼人对动物总是更友好。” 

“这位狼人先生有一位非常好的朋友。”女巫看着羽毛笔在纸面留下一串串蜿蜒的墨迹，“不是每个人都愿意为朋友豁出命去。”

“狼人先生也愿意为小天狼星去死。”他轻声地回应道，双目空洞了一瞬，却在下一秒立马回神，“对不起，我们还剩下几个问题？”

“最后一道了。”艾米莉亚.博恩斯微微皱眉，“这道是让申请人提交阿尼玛格斯图像……正常情况下我们会采用当场变形画像的做法，但是现在来看，你不会恰巧保留了照片，我想？”

“没有照片，很抱歉，但是没有关系，”莱姆斯露出一个悲伤的微笑，抽出自己的魔杖：

“呼神护卫！”

End

*credit to 春

Extra

亲爱的米勒娃.麦格

在您和艾米莉亚.博恩斯女士的帮助下，我顺利地代替小天狼星完成了注册。感谢您对我一时兴起的举动表示谅解与支持，我明白，这件事其实毫无必要，但我总是想做些什么，尤其在世人对小天狼星长达十二年的误会后。

他值得更好的，更善良的评价，他值得以某种长久的形式留在这世间，哪怕只是一张表格。

再次感谢您的帮助，希望学校一切都好

莱姆斯. 卢平

一九九六年六月二十日

Extra II

亲爱的米勒娃

我接到了消息，心里十分难过，又一位强大的，忠诚的老友离开了。阿米莉亚.博恩斯英勇地与食死徒展开战斗，据我所知，伏地魔不得不亲手结果她。可能有些仓促，但我仍然想用开学前的最后一点空闲为她举行一个小型的追悼会，虽然她值得的远不止这些。

具体行程将在明晚的会议上决定，我们不能因此消沉。

你忠诚的

A.D

一九九六年七月


End file.
